Плата за грехи
by Natashika
Summary: Последние шестнадцать лет Джейн провел в психиатрической лечебнице в полной изоляции от мира, забытый людьми, которые когда-то были ему дороги. Из всей команды Ван Пелт единственная, кто его навещает, пока однажды у Джейна не появляется еще один посетитель. Действие происходит в будущем, примерно через 20 лет.
1. Chapter 1

Остановившись у входа, она набрала полную грудь воздуха и рывком открыла тяжелую дубовую дверь. С каждым разом поход сюда давался ей все труднее и труднее. Даже в холе чувствовалась некая обреченность и темнота, витавшие над обитателями этого заведения. Что может быть хуже, чем быть преданным собственным разумом. Какая-то часть ее даже жалела этих несчастных, которые не ведали, что творили, в то время как другая - ненавидела их за все те отнятые жизни ни в чем неповинных людей. Несмотря на эту внутреннюю борьбу, она все равно продолжала сюда приходить каждый месяц на протяжении последних шестнадцати лет.

Однако сегодняшний ее визит был незапланированным, поэтому чувство тревоги было еще сильнее чем обычно.

Она выдохнула и решительным шагом направилась к дежурному.

- Добрый день, - мужчина поднял на нее глаза, явно недовольный, что его отвлекли от дел, - Мне звонили около часа назад, просили срочно приехать.

- А Вы?

- Грейс. Грейс Ван Пелт, - пояснила женщина.

- Да-да, мы Вас ждали, - оживился мужчина, - Она там, - он указал в противоположную от себя сторону.

- Спасибо, - поблагодарила Грейс и, осторожно обернувшись, стала рассматривать сидевшую на стуле девушку. Казалось, она была полностью погружена в собственные мысли и не замечала, происходящего вокруг.

- Здравствуй, - попыталась привлечь её внимание Грейс.

Девушка оторвала голову от своего телефона и изучающим взглядом посмотрела на женщину. Грейс сразу почувствовала, как по спине пробежал холодок. "Господи, да она еще совсем ребенок", - мелькнуло в голове, - "Что она вообще здесь забыла". Короткая почти мальчишеская стрижка, серо-голубые глаза и веснушки на лице. На вид ей было лет четырнадцать-пятнадцать, не больше.

- Агент Грейс Ван Пелт полагаю? - спросила девушка, - Хотя нет, не агент, больше не агент. Вы же ушли в отставку. Простите мне мою оплошность, - добавила она с легкой долей усмешки в голосе.

- Кто ты? И что тебе здесь нужно? - решила проигнорировать ее колкость Грейс.

- Я здесь, чтобы навестить Мистера Джейна, как я и сказала тому милому мужчине, - она кивнула в сторону дежурного, - еще около часа назад.

- Тебе не стоит здесь находиться и тем более встречаться с Мистером Джейном.

- Думаю, это не Вам решать, Мисс Ван Пелт, - она сделала акцент на слове мисс, - Или я должна сказать Миссис?

- Послуш...

- Мисс Коллинс, - к ним быстро направлялся молодой человек лет двадцати пяти. На нем был серый костюм, рубашка и галстук. Этакий типичный белый воротничок.

- А кто спрашивает? - удивилась девушка.

"Интересно. Она знает меня, но не знает того, кто знает ее…Значит Мисс Коллинс. Хм…", - пронеслось в голове Грейс.

- Меня зовут Адам Рид. Я помощник адвоката. Мистер Дрейк прислал меня, чтобы... - начал представляться мужчина.

- А... ну, теперь все понятно. Ты очередная нянька, - она презрительно фыркнула, - Что ж Мистер Рид, если Вы будете хорошо себя вести, возможно, я даже возьму Вас с собой на выпускной бал, - она рассмеялась явно довольная собой.

- Я...ммм, - замялся мужчина, покрывшись при этом багровым румянцем.

- Для начала давай проверим насколько хорошо ты учился в Гарварде, - прервала его девушка, - Видишь ли, я здесь чтобы увидеть Мистера Джейна, но похоже что эти милые люди считают это плохой идеей. Мне нужно, чтобы ты добился для меня пропуска, - заявила она, невинно при этом улыбаясь.

Грейс невольно поймала себя на мысли, что уже где-то видела эту улыбку. Удивленный голос Рида заставил ее отвлечься от своих мыслей.

- Джейн? Патрик Джейн? Я слышал о нем. Его жена и дочь стали жертвами Красного Джона. Он работал консультантом КБР около десяти лет пока не зарезал своего босса и ее нерожденного ребенка. В ходе следствия было установлено, что Патрик Джейн и есть Красный Джон. Раздвоение личности. По решению суда он был помещен в закрытую психиатрическую клинику для лиц, совершивших преступление. Точнее в эту клинику, - отрапортовал Рид, словно отвечая билет на экзамене.

- Молодец, домашку ты выполнил, - ехидно ободрила его девушка, похлопав по плечу.

- Я думаю, Вам и правда не стоит встречаться с серийным убийцей, - настойчиво предложил помощник с выражением полного отвращения на лице, - Если честно, то я вообще не понимаю зачем Вам это нужно.

- Ты похоже забыл, кто тебе платит, - в ее голосе появились стальные нотки, а в глазах - дьявольский огонек, - Так я тебе напомню. Тебя нанял Дрейк, а его наняла моя семья...Мне следует продолжить?...Да, я так и подумала.

- Мисс Коллинс...

- Думаю, мы все прояснили. Даю тебе двадцать четыре часа, - не дожидаясь ответа, она развернулась и направилась в сторону выхода, помахав им рукой. Слегка опешивший молодой человек попытался крикнуть что-то ей вслед, но быстро передумал и тоже направился к выходу.

Грейс, оставшаяся одна, еще долго стояла в холле. В голове один за другим возникали вопросы. Кто? Что? Зачем? А главное, почему сейчас? Чтобы здесь не происходило, эта девочка собиралась вскрыть старую рану и, судя по всему, делать она это собиралась без анестезии. И значило это только одно: пришло время встретиться с ее бывшими коллегами.


	2. Chapter 2

_Темно._

_Вокруг было слишком темно._

_Тесно._

_Пространство словно сжималось вокруг нее._

_Тихо. Она слышала, как стучит сердце у нее в груди._

_Повернуть назад. Бежать. Прочь._

_Тебе не нужно это видеть._

_Голос. Чей это голос? Кто так сильно не хочет, чтобы она шла туда?_

_Она знает этот голос. Это ее голос._

_Но она все равно идет вперед уверенными отточенными шагами. Ее дыханье ровное, если не сказать выверенное. Пистолет наготове. Она будет стрелять, если понадобится. Чо прикрывает ее спину, между ними ровно три шага._

_Поворот. Пустота. Потом еще поворот. Снова ничего. Кажется, что этот лабиринт никогда не кончится._

_Свет. Тусклый свет._

_Она останавливается у двери, жестом пропуская Чо вперед. Он зайдет первым, а она будет его прикрывать. Грейс на пальцах считает до трех и одним рывком открывает дверь. Еще секунда и Чо уже внутри. Она следом._

_Грейс замерла. Что-то не дает ей идти дальше. Запах. Запах крови. О Господи, она везде._

_И тут она видит. Это Джейн и босс на полу. Вокруг них лужа крови. Его кровь? Нет-нет. Это ее кровь. А может их? Он держит ее, прижимая к себе, словно от этого зависит его жизнь._

_- Джейн, она жива? - слышится голос Чо и на мгновение Грейс кажется, что обычно спокойный его голос дрогнул. Она видит как Джейн качает головой. Нет._

_- Кто? - задает следующий вопрос Чо._

_- Я. Это я ее убил, - едва слышно отвечает Джейн, все сильнее прижимая к себе безжизненное тело Лисбон. Он смотрит на Чо совершенно безумным взглядом и все время повторяет_

_- Это моя вина. Это моя вина._

_- Н-Е-Е-Е-Т, - кричит кто-то. Грейс не видит кто это, но крик с каждой секундой все больше и больше усиливался, пока не становится почти невыносимым._

_Кто-то хватает ее за плечо и тянет назад._

- Грейс, Грейс, проснись. Дорогая это всего лишь плохой сон.

Она отрыла глаза, не понимая где она и кто перед ней. По крайней мере крик прекратился. Крик. Это был ее крик.

- Бил... - выдохнула Грейс. Она была дома. В их с Билом спальне.

- Воды? - обеспокоенно спросил ее муж.

Грейс кивнула, и он скрылся в дверном проеме.

Она уже давно не видела этот сон, месяцев пять может шесть. Она даже начала верить, что может быть на этот раз кошмары прекратились совсем. Видимо она слишком рано обрадовалась. Прошло шестнадцать лет, а воспоминания о том дне все еще преследовали ее. Она помнила каждую деталь, могла поминутно расписать все, что тогда произошло.

Лет семь назад, когда кошмары ее совсем измотали, Бил запретил ей "наносить визиты серийному убийце". Он думал, что пока она будет навещать Джейна, кошмары не перестанут ее преследовать. Но он был не прав. Ох, как сильно он был не прав.

Грейс прекратила свои визиты. Ровно восемь месяцев она объезжала клинику стороной, пока проснувшись однажды утром, Грейс не поняла, что больше так не может. Кошмары не только не прекратились, но еще и усилились. Больше Бил не пытался ее остановить. Он любил ее и, как бы странно это не выглядело со стороны, принимал, что по какой-то одной ей известной причине эти встречи с человеком, повинным в смерти ни одного десятка людей, приносят ей временное успокоение.

- Держи, - он протянул ей стакан с водой,

- Спасибо, - поблагодарила Грейс, дрожащей рукой взяв стакан, и сделала несколько глотков.

- Ты опять была у него? - вздохнув, спросил Бил и присел на край кровати.

- Я...Да, - выдохнула она.

- Эй, ты же знаешь, что ты можешь мне все рассказать, - разуверил ее муж, успокаивающе погладив по предплечью. Грейс едва заметно улыбнулась в ответ. Как же сильно она устала.

- Я не планировала туда ехать, во всяком случае не сегодня, - Бил удивленно приподнял бровь, и она поспешила объяснить, - Мне позвонили, сказали какая-то девушка интересуется Патриком Джейном. Просили приехать.

- Ты ее знаешь?

- Нет, - покачала головой Грейс.

Она в деталях пересказала все что произошло, после того как она приехала в клинику. Когда Грейс закончила свой рассказ, они несколько минут сидели молча, оба погруженные в свои мысли.

- Что ты будешь делать? - спросил Бил.

- Поеду завтра, посмотрю получится ли у ее адвоката добиться того, чтобы ее пропустили. В любом случае нужно узнать кто она и что ей нужно.

- Хочешь, я поеду с тобой? - предложил он.

- Спасибо, - улыбнулась Грейс в ответ на его готовность помочь, - но я уже позвонила Чо и Ригсби, - он не стала говорить ему о том, что Ригсби и слышать не хотел о том монстре, которого однажды считал практически своим другом, а Чо...до него она просто не дозвонилась.

Услышав имена бывших коллег жены, Бил надул губы.

- Дорогой, ты же знаешь, как сильно я ценю твою помощь, - Грейс слегка сжала его пальцы, пытаясь тем самым показать, что она говорит правду, - но я не хочу тебя в это втягивать еще больше.

- Хорошо, - нехотя согласился Бил, - Я думаю нам обоим нужно поспать. Завтра тяжелый день.

С этими словами он залез под одеяло и, притянув жену к себе, почти сразу уснул. Вскоре убаюканная мерным дыханием мужа и Грейс погрузилась в беспокойный сон.


	3. Chapter 3

Грейс вышла из машины, захлопнув дверь, и, поставив ее на сигнализацию, направилась ко входу.

- Ненавижу адвокатов, - выдохнула она.

- Полегче со словами, я все-таки женат на одной из них, - послышалось из-за спины.

Грейс обернулась и увидела перед собой бывшего коллегу и друга. Ей хотелось верить, что "бывший" относилось только к слову "коллега" и, судя по тому, что он был здесь, ее надежды были не напрасны.

- Здравствуй, Грейс, - поприветствовал мужчина.

- Здравствуй, Уэйн, - ее лицо невольно расплылось в улыбке, - Ты все-таки пришел.

- Пришел, - лицо мужчины помрачнело, - Давай сразу внесем ясность. Единственная причина, по которой я приехал, это ты. Мне нет никакого дела до Джейна, - при упоминании этого имени лицо у него еще больше искривилось, словно это доставляло ему физическую боль, - Я считал и буду считать, что этот монстр не достоин жить, в то время ка...

- Уэйн... - умоляюще произнесла Грейс, а когда он замолчал, добавила - И спасибо, что приехал. Я правда не уверена, что смогла бы снова пойти туда одна.

Стиснув зубы, Ригсби кивнул в ответ.

- Думаю нам пора идти, не хочу тратить на это больше времени, чем нужно.

Войдя внутрь, Грейс сразу заметила вчерашнюю девушку и ее "новую няню". При воспоминании об этом женщина непроизвольно усмехнулась.

- Она здесь, - Грейс кивнула в их сторону.

- Вижу, - Ригсби поправил галстук, он явно чувствовал себя некомфортно, не то чтобы она могла его винить за это, - Черт, да она младше моего Бена.

Грейс, которая еще вчера испытала похожие эмоции, сегодня решила промолчать.

Она заметила, стоящего рядом с дежурным начальника, и направилась к нему. Все еще шокированный Ригсби последовал за ней, бормоча при этом, что-то вроде: "Эти чокнутые фанатки с каждым годом становятся все моложе и моложе..."

- О, Вы пришли. Грейс, я могу называть Вас Грейс? - затараторил он, явно взволнованный и порядком раздраженный всей этой шумихой. Когда всю жизнь работаешь с психически не здоровыми людьми, да еще и с теми, кто совершил преступление, тишина и покой первое, что начинаешься ценить больше всего, после рассудка конечно.

Получив молчание вместо ответа, которое он расценил как знак согласия, мужчина поспешил продолжить

- Так вот Грейс... Простите, а Вы кто? - он обратился к Ригсби, которого сначала не заметил.

- Уэйн Ригсби, я здесь по просьбе Миссис Ван Пелт.

- Он был частью команды, так что он в курсе дела, и я подумала, что помощь нам не помешает, - пояснила Грейс.

- Что ж я всегда рад помощи. Меня зовут Кевин Кларк. Я как Вы уже поняли начальник этой богадельни, - представился он и протянул Ригсби свою ладонь.

- Вы правда собираетесь разрешить эту встречу? - задала так сильно волновавший ее вопрос Грейс.

- У меня нет выбора. Ее адвокат принес постановление подписанное судьей округа. Так что здесь руки у меня связаны, - с горечью произнес мужчина, - Устроили тут проходной двор, скоро вообще начнут экскурсии водить.

- Господа, - прервал его тираду голос Рида, - вам не кажется, что вы обсуждаете уже решенный вопрос?

Мистер Кларк тяжело вздохнул и, взяв со стола трубку, начал набирать номер, нетерпеливо постукивая при этом карандашом по столу.

- Дженкис, спустись к главному входу. У меня тут несколько посетителей...Да-да, ты не ослышался...Нет...Да, мне нужно чтобы ты их провел...Хорошо, жду, - закончив разговор он положил трубку.

Через несколько минут к ним подошел темнокожий мужчина средних лет. На вид он был крепкий и хорошо сложенный из тех, кто обычно работает вышибалами в ночных клубах.

- Эти? - он вопросительно кивнул в сторону девушки и ее адвоката, обращаясь при этом к начальнику.

- Да. Я оставляю их на тебя. Грейс, Мистер Ригсби пройдемте со мной.

- А разве мы не должны...- начал было мужчина, но Мистер Кларк уже скрылся за одной из дверей. Следуя за ним, Ригсби услышал отдалявшийся голос Дженкинса

- Оружие, колющие, режущие предметы, деньги и прочие ценности должны остаться зде...

Они остановились около кабинета Мистера Кларка, о чем и сообщала табличка на двери. Помещение было небольшим, и большую его часть занимал старый дубовый письменный стол, почти полностью заваленный документами. Позади стола находилось несколько стеллажей с папками.

- Мистер Кларк, я не совсем понимаю зачем мы здесь, - с сомнением произнесла Грейс.

- Присаживайтесь, - предложил Мистер Кларк, показав на достаточно компактный кожаный диван, расположенный около окна.

Когда Ван Пелт и Ригсби разместились на диване, Кларк вытащил откуда-то из-под бумажных завалов телевизионный пульт.

- Я подумал, что будет лучше, если мы будем наблюдать отсюда, - с этими словами он включил телевизор, закрепленный на стене в одном из углов кабинета.

Экран вспыхнул, и они у видели Коллинс, стоящую посреди комнаты с двусторонним зеркалом. Это было частью соглашения. Девушка сказала, что хочет видеть Джейна, но не хочет, чтобы он видел ее. Странное желание для человека, который так настойчиво добивался этой встречи.

Они не видели ее лица, но судя потому как напряжено было ее тело, она была взволнована. Девушка обхватила себя руками и сделала несколько шагов вперед. По ту сторону зеркала сидел Патрик Джейн или то, что от него осталось, потому что человек, которого они видели перед собой, лишь отдаленно напоминал менталиста. От некогда золотистых локонов не осталось и следа, его лицо было покрыто морщинами, а кожа бледной, если не сказать нездоровой. Но что поразило их еще больше, так это глаза. Его глаза были стеклянными, безжизненными. Глаза человека внутри которого не было ничего кроме пустоты. Пустоты, которая поглотила его изнутри и поглотит всех, кто окажется рядом.

- Думаю на сегодня достаточно, - прервала затянувшуюся тишину Коллинс. За те десять минут, что они провели, наблюдая за происходящим через телевизор, Джейн не пошевелился, он словно замер в том самом положении, в котором его оставили санитары.

- Что значит на сегодня? - воскликнул Кларк. Он выключил телевизор и поспешил обратно в холл.

- Мистер Кларк спасибо, что позволили мне встретиться с Мистером Джейном, - поблагодарила девушка, - Думаю, мы встретимся завтра.

- Послушай...

- Какие-то проблемы Мистер Кларк? Если да, то мы можем принести еще одно разрешение. Если нет, тогда увидимся завтра.

В следующие несколько дней все повторялось точь-в-точь. Коллинс приезжала в клинику и в течение десяти минут просто наблюдала за Джейном, а Ван Пелт и Ригсби наблюдали за ней. На четвертый день Ригсби заявил, что он больше не собирается участвовать в этом спектакле и тратить на это свое. Видя как он уходит в тот день, Грейс даже не посмела просить его остаться.


	4. Chapter 4

В приемном покое окружной больницы было особенно оживленно и людно. Пожилые женщины, сидевшие у окна, жаловались друг другу на остеохондроз и плохое зрение. Мужчина средних лет ругался с администратором из-за очередной задержки. Какие-то малыши в ожидании родителей играли в салки. Один даже чуть не сбил ее с ног и, крикнув вдогонку: "Извините" - бросился наутек, маневрируя между людьми и сиденьями. Удивительно, как в одном и том же месте могла зарождаться одна жизнь, и угасать другая.

Она поднялась на третий этаж, где вот уже больше чем полгода лежал ее отец.

- Мисс Коллинс, - радушно поприветствовала ее молоденькая медсестра, - Вы папу пришли навестить?

- Скорее попрощаться, - ответила девушка, в ее голосе слышались одновременно нотки горечи и облегчения, - Его сегодня отключают от аппаратов.

- О-о, мне очень жаль, - посочувствовала медсестра.

- Ничего. Я уже давно смирилась с мыслью о том, что это так и закончится. Мы просто оттягивали неизбежное, - грустно улыбнулась девушка, - но все равно спасибо. И, Рита, ты можешь называть меня, Элли.

- Хорошо, - кивнула молодая женщина, - А Ваша мама разве не с Вами? - оглядываясь вокруг, поинтересовалась Рита.

- Нет, - отрицательно покачала головой девушка, - Она сказала, что недостаточно сильна, чтобы наблюдать, как уходит в мир иной самый достойный и мудрый из мужчин, которых она когда-либо знала.

- Понимаю. Похоже, она его очень сильно любит, - сочувствующе улыбнулась медсестра и, слегка сжав руку девушки, отправилась работать дальше.

Элли вошла в палату. Помещение было небольшим и достаточно скромным, если не сказать аскетичным. Бежевые стены, тумбочка, стул, сидя на котором она провела здесь не один час, и, конечно же, кровать. Кровать, на которой лежал ее отец. К его телу было подведено множество проводков и трубочек, обеспечивающих его жизнь, без них его сердце перестало бы биться еще несколько месяцев назад. Единственным, что нарушало тишину, было равномерное пищание машин, поддерживающих работу сердца.

На столике стоял свежий букет цветов, принесенный молоденькой медсестрой. На протяжении этих шести месяцев Рита заботливо меняла букет на новый каждый раз, когда увядал предыдущий. Если бы только она знала, кем был ее пациент. Бизнесмен, меценат, один из влиятельных людей в штате. Если бы только...

Элли подошла к окну, даже не взглянув на мужчину, лежавшего в больничной пастели, она была еще не готова встретиться с ним лицом к лицу.

За окном светило солнце и на небе впервые за несколько дней было ни облачка. По ту сторону стекла она увидела бабочку. Миниатюрная с коричнево-желтыми крыльями плавно переходящими в изящные завитки, она сидела на окне. Элли протянула руку и осторожно постучала по стеклу рядом с бабочкой, но та казалось совсем не боялась девушку.

- Эй…Как ты залетела так высоко? - прошептала она.

Элли невольно вспомнила, как впервые встретилась с этим красивым и удивительным существом.

_Родители обещали отвести ее в зоопарк в выходные, если она будет хорошо себя вести. Элли старалась всю неделю. Она кушала кашу, чистила зубы утром и вечером, слушалась воспитательницу в детском саду, не дралась с мальчишками и не порвала не одного платья. И вот когда день настал, она была очень взволнована. _

_Стоя около клетки с очередным животным, она заворожено смотрела, как играют маленькие тигрята. Она им даже позавидовала, ведь у них были друзья. У Элли друзей не было. В детстве на вопрос о том кто ее лучший друг, она всегда отвечала: папа._

_- Пойдем, нам пора двигаться дальше, - позвал ее отец, большой и сильный, она всегда чувствовала себя защищенной рядом с ним, - Мама нас уже ждет._

_Она взяла его за руку и, радостно подпрыгивая рядом с ним, стала догонять маму._

_Вскоре они зашли в стеклянную оранжерею полную необычных цветов и растений. Желтые, синие, голубые и розовые они излучали непередаваемый аромат. Девочка протянула свою маленькую ручку к одному из них. Черный с красными вставками он привлекал ее больше всего. Она уже почти коснулась его, когда то, что она приняла за цветок, вдруг взлетело._

_- Ой, - воскликнула Элли и отшатнулась назад. Она заворожено наблюдала, как существо кружит в воздухе, и ей вдруг захотелось поймать его. Она подпрыгнула вверх, но у нее ничего не получилось. Девочка уже почти сдалась, когда увидела, как в воздухе мелькнула огромная рука ее отца. Он присел на корточки рядом с ней и медленно разжал руку._

_- Смотри, милая, это бабочка._

_- Красивая, - залюбовалась девочка, - А я могу ее подержать?_

_- Конечно, - ответил мужчина и положил ее в протянутые руки дочери._

_Бабочка, которая была словно в оцепенении пока он ее держал, замахала крыльями и ладони девочки невольно захлопнулись в попытке удержать насекомое внутри._

_- Осторожно, дитя, ты можешь ее поранить, - предупредил мужчина и аккуратно разжал ладошки дочери. Освобожденная, бабочка взмахнула крыльями и поднявшись в воздух быстро улетела, а на руках у девочки остались микроскопические чешуйки, которыми были покрыты крылышки насекомого._

"Какая ирония", - с горечью подумала Элли и, отойдя от окна, подошла к койке. Это было так легко: притвориться, что мужчина, лежавший на ней, просто спит. Стоило только представить, что здесь не было всех этих пищащих машин, проводов и трубочек.

Она подошла к койке и осторожно провела тыльной стороной ладони по ее краю, а потом взяла руку отца и сжала ее в своей. Элли не знала сколько она так простояла, может пару минут, а может и целый час.

- Мисс Коллинс...Мисс Коллинс...Элли, - голос Риты вернул ее обратно в реальность.

Девушка обернулась, еще крепче сжав руку папы, на ее лице был испуг близкий к панике. Кроме медсестры в палате были доктор Браун, который был лечащим врачом ее папы и еще несколько докторов, которых она раньше не видела.

- Мисс Коллинс, боюсь, что время пришло, - сообщил доктор Браун.

Элли едва заметно кивнула головой, на глазах у нее наворачивались слезы.

- Дайте мне еще минутку, - попросила девушка и быстрым движением руки вытерла предательскую слезинку.

Она снова повернулась к кровати и, наклонившись к отцу, прошептала: "Прощай, папочка", - а затем едва слышно добавила: "Ты почти победил. Жаль только тебя здесь не будет, чтобы насладиться этим".

Она разжала пальцы и, не оборачиваясь, вышла из палаты. Оказавшись в коридоре, Элли прижалась спиной к стене, она не могла уйти, так как должна была убедиться, что все кончено, но и смотреть как он умирает она тоже не могла. Девушка стояла так пока не услышала непрерывное пищание аппарата, что означало полную остановку сердца. Это был конец.


	5. Chapter 5

Грейс проснулась с предчувствием, что что-то должно произойти. Ощущение надвигающейся бури не покидало ее все утро, и когда после обеда пошел дождь, она вздохнула с облегчением. То что беспокоило ее все это время было всего лишь реакцией ее организма на изменение погоды. С годами она становилась все более и более чувствительной к этим перепадам. Поэтому когда в три часа раздался телефонный звонок, она взяла трубку, не задумываясь.

- Слушаю.

На том конце что-то затрещало, потом зашуршало и, наконец, она услышала голос начальника психиатрической лечебницы Кларка, куда на принудительное лечение был помещен Джейн.

- Грейс, Грейс, Вы должны приехать. Срочно. Вы должны это увидеть...

Грейс не успела и рта открыть, как в трубке послышались длинные гудки, оповещавшие что на том конце провода нажали кнопку отбоя.

Порядком ошеломленная женщина так и замерла с телефоном в руках и слегка приоткрытым ртом. Когда она немного пришла в себя, первым инстинктом Грейс было перезвонить и узнать, что же произошло, по телефону. Поразмыслив, Ван Пелт решила, что так она вряд ли чего добьется. Грейс схватила со стола ключи от машины и мобильник и отправилась в клинику.

В холле ее уже ждал тот самый санитар, что сопровождал Коллинс и ее адвоката, когда они были здесь неделю назад. Вид у него был угрюмый и слегка усталый, вести с ней светские беседы он явно был не настроен, что только подтверждал деловой тон его голоса.

- Миссис Ван Пелт, пройдемте со мной, - скомандовал мужчина и, убедившись, что женщина следует за ним, он направился по уже знакомым Грейс коридорам в сторону кабинета начальника. Остановившись около двери, он сообщил Грейс, что ее уже ждут и поспешил удалиться.

Ван Пелт постучала и, услышав приглушенное "Да-да" в ответ, открыла дверь.

Кларк сидел за столом, зарывшись в свои бумаги с головой. Его и без того редкие волосы были взъерошены, лоб напряжен, а глаза...В общем он был похож на одного из своих постояльцев как никогда. Увидев Грейс, он оживился и, встав из-за стола, поспешил предложить ей присесть на диван, а также спросил, не хочет ли она пить. Не дожидаясь ее ответа, Кларк достал стакан и налил в него воды из графина.

- Держите, - он протянул Грейс стакан, и ей не осталось ничего кроме как взять воду, - Поверьте, она Вам еще понадобится.

- Спасибо, - неуверенно поблагодарила Грейс.

Кларк стал расхаживать по из без того маленькому кабинету взад и вперед как зверь загнанный в клетку. Чем больше он ходил туда-сюда, тем больше нарастало чувство беспокойства и тем сильнее билось сердце в груди у Грейс. Она уже была готова окликнуть его, когда Кларк резко остановился и тяжело вздохнул.

- Моим пациентам нужен покой, покой и режим. Вот ключ к нормальной работе этой богадельни. А эта...эта...девица...я знал, что эти ее визиты ничем хорошим не кончатся.

Кларк снова начал расхаживать взад и вперед, что-то бормоча себе под нос.

- Мистер Кларк, зачем я здесь? - как можно спокойнее спросила Грейс.

- Что? - переспросил мужчина, он казалось, был удивлен увидеть Грейс в своем кабинете, - Да-да, сейчас я Вам все покажу.

Взяв со стола видеокассету, он вставил ее в проигрыватель и включил телевизор. По экрану побежала рябь, а когда и через пару минут картинка так и не появилась, Кларк полез копаться в проводах.

- Весь мир уже давным-давно перешел на цифру, а мы все еще возимся с аналоговыми записями. Вечно тут что-то не работает, - ворчал он, - Ну, куда это годится.

После еще нескольких минут манипуляций со стороны Кларка, картинка наконец появилась. Довольный собой мужчина отошел в сторону, и Грейс увидела больничный двор. Площадка была огорожена со всех сторон решеткой и колючей проволокой. По середине стояли стол и лавки, металлические ножки которых были надежно забетонированы в асфальт.

Какое-то время картинка не менялась, но потом Грейс увидела как в кадре показался силуэт Джейна. Он шел небольшими медленными шажками, шаркая при этом ногами, его лодыжки были скованы, отчего походка и стала такой неуклюжей. Руки так же были закованы наручниками. При виде Джейна сердце у Грейс сжалось, и она невольно придвинулась ближе к экрану.

Сразу за ним показался один из санитаров, доведя Джейна до стола, он положил руку Патрику на плечо и резким движением заставил его сесть на скамейку. При этом Джейн не выказал никакой реакций на грубое обращение, его лицо было воплощением полной отрешенности, оторванности от действительности, в прочем как всегда. За все эти годы, по словам санитаров, да и по собственным наблюдениям Грейс, он не произнес ни слова, ни разу не оказал никакого сопротивления или проявил хоть какую-то реакцию на происходящее.

Грейс услышала приглушенный звук закрывающейся двери на заднем плане, затем слова санитара

- У Вас ровно пять минут. Время пошло.

- Хорошо, - ответил знакомый голос Коллинс.

Грейс напряглась, затаив дыхание в ожидании.

Вскоре девушка появилась в поле зрения камеры, она сделала несколько шагов в сторону Джейна и остановилась сбоку от него. На какую-то секунду Грейс показалось, что эта, по-видимому, привыкшая получать все, что захочет девушка, превратилась в маленького испуганного ребенка. Она стояла и пристально смотрела на Джейна, словно хотела изучить и запомнить каждую морщинку на его лице, каждую черточку.

- У Вас одна минута, - напомнил санитар.

Грейс успела подумать, что она опять так и уйдет, когда девушка вдруг сделала несколько нерешительных шагов вперед и остановилась напротив Джейна.

- Мистер Джейн, - голос у нее был неуверенный и слегка дрожал, Грейс даже подумала, что ей послышалось, будто Коллинс вообще что-то говорила.

- Мы обычно пишем без звука, но я сказал своим людям, что хочу видеть и слышать все, что происходит во время этих визитов. Так что сами видите, звук оставляет желать лучшего, - извиняющимся тоном пояснил Кларк, - Как в прочем и картинка.

Она теперь стояла перед Джейном, загораживая ему солнечный свет, но его, казалось, это совсем не трогало. Он не только не замечал ее, он словно смотрел сквозь нее.

- Мистер Джейн, - она подошла еще ближе, сократив расстояние между ними до нескольких шагов, - Я...

- Ваше время вышло, - сообщил суровый голос санитара.

- Еще минуту...пожалуйста, - попросила девушка, на этот раз она и правда выглядела слегка испуганной. Она с надеждой смотрела на санитара и, видимо получив утвердительный кивок от мужчины, снова повернулась к Джейну.

- Мистер Джейн, он...он выполнил своё обещание, - в ее голосе слышались нотки боли и сочувствия, - я...мне пора.

Она сделала шаг назад, когда Джейн приподнял голову и посмотрел ей в глаза, действительно посмотрел. Он словно только сейчас ее заметил, но в его взгляде было что-то еще, что-то, что Грейс не могла определить. Он вдруг протянул руки к ней. Ван Пелт увидела, как девушка непроизвольно вздрогнула, но осталась стоять на месте. Рука Джейна замерла в нескольких дюймах от ее лица, он так и не решился дотронуться до нее, по его щеке потекли слезы.

Грейс, пристально наблюдавшая за происходящим на экране, не сразу поняла, что происходит. Сначала она услышала голос санитара: "Руки", - затем увидела и самого мужчину. Высокий крупного телосложения он схватил Джейна за плечи и волевым движением потащил его к входу в помещение.

- Эй, что Вы делаете, - возмутилась Коллинс.

Услышав ее голос, Патрик словно сорвался с цепи, он рванулся обратно и на какую-то секунду санитар потерял равновесие, но быстро пришел в себя и, перехватив Джейна, уволок его назад. Камера не перекрывала ту часть двора и Грейс не могла видеть, что происходило дальше, но она услышал, а как Джейн издал нечто похожее на рев загнанного зверя. Телевизор вдруг моргнул и погас.

- Держите, - Кларк протянул ей бумажный платочек, и она только сейчас поняла, что у нее из глаз текут слезы.

- Спасибо.

- Теперь Вы понимаете, почему я Вас позвал. Это же выходит за все рамки. Нам пришлось связать его и дать успокоительное. Он теперь проспит до вечера.

Кларк встал на ноги, налил себе воды и, выпив все без остановки, продолжил

- Мне все равно, но я ее больше не пущу, даже если ее адвокат принесет бумаги, подписанные сами президентом Соединенных Штатов.

Грейс пробыла в кабинете Кларка еще сорок минут, выйдя на улицу, она облегченно вздохнула. По крайней мере, этот день не мог стать еще хуже. Телефон у нее в кармане завибрировал. Номер был незнакомым. Может она поторопилась?

- Миссис Ван Пелт, - послышался уверенный голос Коллинс, - Я полагаю, мистер Кларк уже успел Вам рассказать о моем сегодняшнем визите?

- Чего ты хочешь? - Грейс была раздражена и даже не пыталась скрыть этого за обычной вежливостью.

- У меня есть информация по делу Красного Джона, - девушка предпочла проигнорировать агрессивный тон Грейс и перешла сразу к сути.

- Это дело закрыто больше десяти лет назад, - Ван Пелт начинала все больше и больше злиться, - И я думаю...

- Я в курсе, - оборвала девушка, - но полагаю, что многие вопросы остались открытыми.

- А у тебя, стало быть, есть ответы? - недоверчиво и слегка презрительно уточнила Грейс.

- На Вашем месте я бы не стала насмехаться. Завтра я буду в головном офисе КБР. А уж приходить или нет, решать Вам, - девушка положила трубку, не прощаясь.

Сев в машину, Грей завела мотор. Похоже, завтра будет еще один очень и очень непростой день.


	6. Chapter 6

- Здравствуйте, босс. Я...я Вам тут, - к горлу подступил комок, - цветы принесла. Подумала, Вам будет приятно.

Грейс стояла у могильной плиты, надпись на которой гласила "Тереза Лисбон и ее маленький ангел. Покойтесь с миром". Они не знали, было ли у Лисбон имя для малыша, и знала ли она вообще, кто это будет, поэтому, заказывая эпитафию, они использовали "ангел" вместо имени. Ведь, в конце концов, все дети приходят в мир невинными как ангелы и это задача родителей и общества не дать им превратиться в монстров.

- Простите, что так давно не приходила. Я не была уверена, захотите ли Вы меня видеть.

Грейс была здесь дважды: во время похорон и несколько лет спустя, когда муж убедил ее больше не ходить к Джейну и вот сейчас был третий. Она чувствовала, что, навещая человека, который предал их всех и в особенности Лисбон, она тем самым тоже ее предает, предает ее память и все то хорошее, что босс сделала для них всех. Иногда Грейс думала, что может оно и к лучшему, что Лисбон не выжила в том подвале.

- Это все только в твоей голове, - сказал ей однажды муж, - Ты не несешь ответственности ни за их смерть, ни за то, что не распознала в близком человеке монстра.

- В том то и дело, что "в близком человеке" и это была моя работа. Понимаешь? Моя работ ней не справилась.

Грейс стояла, вспоминая тот разговор с Билом. Может он прав и ей пора перестать заниматься самобичеванием, перестать жить под постоянным гнетом того, что произошло больше пятнадцати лет назад, и наконец начать жить. Но как двигаться дальше, когда при каждой ее попытке оставить это все в прошлом, прошлое напоминает о себе.

Своим появлением в их жизни Коллинс превратила ее в еще больший хаос, нарушив и без того хрупкий баланс. А главное чем дальше, тем больше вопросов вызывало ее поведение и тем меньше ответов они получали. По просьбе Грейс Ригсби проверил всю информацию на нее и ее семью еще неделю назад. Ничего. Отец - крупный бизнесмен, один из представителей сильных мира сего. Никаких махинаций, штрафов за парковку или неуплаченных налогов, другими словами чист как белый лист бумаги. Мать - домохозяйка, занимающаяся воспитанием дочери. За исключением аварии, в которой они оказались около шести месяцев назад, возвращаясь из семейного отпуска (дорога была скользкая, и мистер Коллинс не справился с управлением), ничего подозрительного или хоть как-то выходящего за рамки Ригсби не нашел. Что же до самой аварии, то в результате нее мистер Коллинс впал в кому и по сей день находился на искусственном обеспечении, а миссис Коллинс была вынуждена передвигаться на инвалидной коляске. Единственной кто казалось не пострадал в той катастрофе была их дочь-подросток: несколько ссадин, ушибов и рассеченная бровь.

Может быть, причина была в этом и девочка просто пыталась сбежать от семейных проблем, погрузившись в чужие, благо деньги и связи отца позволяли ей получить все, что она захочет, разве что кроме пресловутой звезды с неба. Хотя...в этом Грейс тоже не была уверена. Тем не менее даже такая версия казалась Грейс притянутой за уши, поскольку оставался один очень важный вопрос: почему Джейн? Возможно, сегодня они получат ответы на свои вопросы. В противном случае Грейс больше не позволит подростку диктовать условия толпе взрослых, манипулируя ими, как ей заблагорассудится.

Грейс наклонилась и положила принесенный букетик на плиту. Она почти не спала этой ночью, раз за разом прокручивая в голове видеозапись. Уснув только под утро, она проснулась несколько часов спустя в холодном поту от очередного кошмара, только вместо безжизненного тела Лисбон, на этот раз она увидела маленькое тельце ее ребенка.

Она постояла еще несколько минут, затем взглянула на часы: было почти два. До встречи оставался только час, а ей еще нужно было доехать до КБР. Грейс еще раз огляделась вокруг, поправила букетик и пошла к машине. Сев внутрь, она пристегнула ремень, завела двигатель и включила радио. "Вчера в три часа пополудни..." - раздалось из динамика. Слушать очередную сводку криминальных новостей Ван Пелт была не готова, ее жизнь и без того состояла из сплошных проблем. Она переключала станции, пока из динамика не зазвучала джазовая мелодия. Решив, что эта музыка подойдет больше для того, чтобы отвлечься во время дороги, она остановила свой выбор на этой станции. Выезжая за пределы кладбища, Грейс и представить не могла, чем закончится для них всех этот день.


	7. Chapter 7

Зайдя в здание КБР, Грейс почувствовала себя одновременно взволнованной, как ощущают себя люди, вернувшиеся домой после долго отсутствия, и в то же момент слегка напуганной. С этим местом у нее было связано слишком много воспоминаний: и плохих, и хороших. Удивительно, но за все эти годы здесь почти ничего не изменилось, кроме людей, люди были другими. Она не встретила ни одного знакомого лица, пока поднималась на лифте и шла по коридорам.

- Миссис Ван Пелт, как хорошо, что Вы все-таки решили к нам присоединиться, - послышался ехидно-вежливый голос Коллинс, - Нехорошо заставлять людей ждать.

- Добрый день, - поприветствовала Грейс, кивнув Чо и Ригсби и даже не взглянув на Коллинс и ее помощника. Ей было немного жаль этого, по сути, еще совсем зеленого мальчишку-адвоката, которому приходилось тратить свое время на выполнение прихотей избалованного ребенка.

- Ты сказала, что у тебя есть важная информация. Говори или уходи, - Чо как всегда был прямолинеен.

- Сразу к делу. Что ж давайте, только может мы все-таки найдем более подходящее место для этого, - девушка рукой обвела вокруг, - если вы, конечно, не хотите разговаривать прямо здесь.

- Она права, - заметил Ригсби.

Не говоря ни слова, Чо толкнул одну из ближайших дверей, жестом пропуская девушку вперед.

- Комната для допросов? Серьезно? Я думала, мы пойдем туда, - она кивнула в сторону бывшего кабинета Лисбон, где теперь висела табличка с именем Кимбела Чо. Не дождавшись от Чо никакой реакции, она поджала губы и зашла внутрь.

- Черт, надо было оправить Чо разобраться с ней еще неделю назад, - прошептал Ригсби, заходя в кабинет, и Грейс, которая шла прямо перед ним, невольно ухмыльнулась.

Когда все разместились (Коллинс и ее адвокат с одной стороны стола, Грейс и Чо с другой, Ригсби остался стоять, прислонившись к стене), в комнате повисла тишина.

- Знаете, я это не так себе представляла. Думала мы встретимся, попьем чай, мило побеседуем…Значит вот как себя чувствуют преступники, - несмотря на ее попытку превратить все происходящее в шутку, было видно, что девушка заметно нервничает.

- Давай ближе к делу, - Чо был не преклонен.

- Хорошо, но прежде чем я вам покажу то, что обещала, у меня есть пара вопросов, - Коллинс приподняла брови в ожидании ответа.

- Какие?

- Вообще-то у меня два вопроса к Миссис Ван Пелт, Агент Чо.

Грейс удивленно взглянула на нее. Когда их глаза встретились, по телу женщины пробежали мурашки. В глазах девушки было что-то, что она не могла объяснить, что-то, что показалось ей знакомым.

- Задавай, - разрешила Грейс с некой долей обреченности в голосе.

- Почему Вы уволились из КБР?

- Разве это не очевидно? Я не справилась со своей работой, - Грейс замолчала, пытаясь справиться с эмоциями, и немного собравшись, продолжила, - Мои собственные инстинкты меня подвели, и я просто не могла позволить себе выполнять эту работу, особенно когда цена вопроса - человеческая жизнь.

- И тем не менее Вы продолжаете навещать мистера Джейна? Он убийца. Монстр. Так кажется, его называли журналисты? Разве не логичнее было бы вычеркнуть его из своей жизни, как сделали это другие? - в каждом ее вопросе слышался вызов, она словно озвучивала мысли Грейс, поднимая вопросы, которые Ван Пелт и сама себе часто задавала.

- Они может и делят одно тело на двоих, но Джейн и Красный Джон - не один и тот же человек. Джейн никогда бы не сделал того, что сделал Красный Джон, - отвечая Грейс, смотрела только на Коллинс. Она может и задавала себе эти вопросы, но никогда не озвучивала их вслух и уж тем более никогда и никому не рассказывала о причинах того, что она делала. Сидя здесь и сейчас, она боялась взглянуть в глаза Чо и особенно Ригсби. Боялась, что единственное, что она в них увидит это осуждение.

- Что ж, похоже, у Вас были свои причины, - задумчиво произнесла девушка.

- Теперь твоя очередь, - Грейс уже порядком устала от этой игры в кошки-мышки.

- Полагаю, вы уже проверили меня и мою семью по официальным каналам? - получив утвердительный кивок Чо, она продолжила, - Я так и думала. Тогда мы можем пропустить официальную часть.

Она достала из рюкзака коробку с диском и положила ее на стол, придвинув ее к Чо и Ван Пелт, но не убрав своей руки.

- Что это? - удивленно спросила Грейс, Ригсби оторвался от стены и приблизился к столу, Чо...Чо даже не моргнул.

- Это? Это подарок на шестнадцатилетие от моего отца, - она слегка запнулась на слове "отец" и на ее лице мелькнуло отвращение.

- Что на диске?

- Вам придется посмотреть, чтобы узнать это, - она встала из-за стола, бросив им тем самым очередной вызов.

- И это все? Уже уходишь? – казалось, стойкость Чо ничто не могло пошатнуть.

- Говоря, что вам нужно это посмотреть, я не имела ввиду, что собираюсь смотреть это с вами, - она повернулась к Грейс, - На Вашем месте, миссис Ван Пелт, я бы тоже воздержалась от просмотра...Поверьте мне, это не то, что Вы захотите увидеть во сне, - в ее голосе чувствовалась неподдельная искренность и даже забота. По какой-то одной ей известной причине девушка похоже испытывала симпатию к Грейс.

Ван Пелт была в замешательстве, часть ее хотела остаться и выяснить все самой, а другая - хотела последовать совету девушки. Она перевела взгляд с Чо на Ригсби, надеясь получить от них какой-то совет.

- Думаю, тебе лучше остаться снаружи, - послышался обеспокоенный голос Ригсби, и она еще никогда не была ему так благодарна.

В коридоре Коллинс села на одну из скамеек, достала плеер, наушники и, включив музыку, стала напевать, что-то себе под нос. Грейс, наблюдавшая за ней, отметила про себя, что прямо сейчас девушка была не больше чем обычный подросток.

- Знаете, это не прилично глазеть на людей, - бросила Коллинс, не поворачиваясь в сторону Грейс.

- Извини, - Ван Пелт слегка покраснела.

Оставшееся время они сидели молча. Грейс периодически поглядывала на часы. Ходила по коридору взад и вперед и снова смотрела на часы. Прошло уже полчаса, когда дверь вдруг резко открылась, и оттуда вылетел совершенно бледный адвокат. Ворот его рубашки был расстегнут, а галстук развязан. Он придерживал рот руками и выглядел так, как будто его сейчас вырвет.

- Похоже, шоу началось, - сказала девушка, снимая наушники и, убирая плеер обратно в рюкзак.

Грейс бросила в ее сторону недоуменный взгляд, говоривший "это должно быть смешно". Она не успела развить мысль, поскольку дверь снова открылась.

- Зайдите, - Чо выглядел потрясенным, он пытался скрыть это, и для людей, которые его не знали это бы и сработало, но не для Грейс. От этого ей стало не по себе, в животе появилось странное ощущение, как будто она собиралась зайти в клетку к тигру.

- Что там? - ожидание уже порядком действовало ей на нервы.

- Убийство Лисбон, - голос Ригсби дрогнул, - И Джейн этого не делал.

- Я знаю, Уэйн, - она грустно улыбнулась.

- Ты не поняла. Джейн - не Красный Джон. Это два разных человека. Два разных тела, две разные личности.

- Что? - она почувствовала слабость в ногах и ей пришлось опереться на спинку стула, чтобы не упасть, - Господи.

- Что ж миссис Ван Пелт, Вы были правы, и я бы сказала, что с Вашими инстинктами все в порядке, - как бы между прочим сказала девушка.

- Как ты можешь? Неужели ты настолько бесчувственная? Разыграть такой спекта..., - Грейс была зла как никогда.

- Грейс, не надо, - Ригсби положил свою руку ей на плечо и слегка сжал его.

- Почему сейчас? - включился в разговор молчавший до сих пор Чо, - Эта запись была у тебя в течение двух месяцев. Почему не принести ее раньше?

- Я...Я не могла раньше, - она опустила глаза, - Он мой отец и другого отца у меня не было. Я не могла прийти к вам пока они его не отключат. Пока он все еще жив. Теперь...теперь его больше нет, так что все кончено, и я вольна поступать так, как считаю нужным.

Чо кивнул, кажется удовлетворенный ее ответом.

- Ты же понимаешь, что нам придется обыскать ваш дом?

- Конечно, -она сделала паузу, - Думаю вам следует знать, что я предупредила мою...маму..., что собираюсь отнести это вам, - она показала на диск, - Так что если ей хватило ума, то она уже за пределами штата.

Выходя из здания КБР, она оставила стоять в замешательстве трех взрослых, которым теперь придется пересмотреть последние шестнадцать лет своей жизни.

- Мы что позволим ей вот так просто уйти? - недоумевал Ригсби.

- Да, - словно отрезал Чо

- Она не преступник. Она такая же жертва, как и все остальные, - пояснила Грейс.

- Но она дочь Красного Джона, - не сдавался Ригсби, - Бог знает, чему он ее научил.

- Это не преступление, - констатировал Чо.

- Единственное, что мы можем так это приглядывать за ней время от времени, вздохнула Грейс.

- Идем, у нас теперь полно работы, - сказал Чо, возвращаясь в здание.

- Точно, - согласился Ригсби.

- Да, но это больше не моя работа, - засомневалась Грейс.

- Разве ты не хочешь помочь очистить имя Джейна? - вопросительно посмотрел на нее Ригсби.

- Думаю, это меньшее из того, что мы можем для него сделать, - Грейс захотелось так сильно, как никогда не хотелось до этого забрать всю ту боль, которую пришлось испытать Джейну за все те годы, что они его знали.


End file.
